they colide
by firefox23
Summary: waht happens when the two most popular band meet and fell lust for each other will they colide bands or stay enemies
1. meet sharingan

the band sharringan was about to go sing on stage. when their manager came up to them and said " wait before you go up you guy are starting school tomorrow and the band angels your rivals are going to be there" said kakashi their perverted manager reading his perverted book one gin. sasuke the lead singer turn to look at his band mates and said " well this will be interesting. the blond with blue eyes turned to sasuke and said "indeed it will. " naruto and sasuke don't go causing trouble like you always do i am tired of cleaning it up." naruto was on the drums and him and sasuke were the trouble makers of the band. the crystal like eyed boy with long hair for a boy said "kakashi is right you guys cause trouble and don't know of to get out of it without our help" said neji the base player. " yeah cleaning up your messes are such a drag and it is way to troublesome some." "shut up shikamaru you lazy bum all you d is sit round and sleep an..." before naruto could finish insulting their guitar player kakashi pushed them on stage so they could start the concert. the music stated to play. "how you guys doin tonight you ready to rock" naruto said in the mick. This one is call lying is most fun with out taking of her clothes (lying is most fun by panic at the disco)

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

The crowd screams encore " who wants another one" they all yell on the mick the crowd screamed "we do! we do! we do!" sharringan played t least 3 more songs that night and walked of stage. The band mates where all thinking of one thing the band called angels. The band of hot girls. They thought it would be easy that they will fall to their knees like all the other girls and then push them side. But they had it all **wrong!**


	2. meet the angels

The angel were about to start their concert when their manager tsunade called them back "wait before you guys go on I have to tell you that I'm making you guys stat school now" "why "they all yelled "the real bad news of this all is that sharringan is going to the same school and are already informed of your arrival" tsunade said sakura the lead sing was very and she hated sharringan especially sasuke he was and arrogant bastard. "What is with the fac sakura" stuttered the shy hinata she was the bands drums player. "I bet she is thinking of sasukeeee right forehead" said ino the guitar player "yeah right I hate that dude and stop calling me forehead inopig" yelled sakura " could you guys be quiet you are louder than the fans." Said a very calm tenten the base player. "You should sh…" before ino and sakura could finish yelling at tenten tsunade pushed them on stage to start the concert. They got on the sage and the music started to play. "are you ready to rock" said ino and the crowd screamed "this song is called it's my life (it's my life by no doubt)

It's funny how I find myself  
In love with you  
If I could buy my reasoning  
I'd pay to lose  
One half won't do  
I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?  
It's my life  
Don't you forget  
It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)

Funny how I blind myself  
I never knew  
If I was sometimes played upon  
Afraid to lose  
Oh, I'd tell myself  
What good do you do  
Convince myself  
Oh, It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Oh, It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)  
And I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?  
It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (its my life)  
It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (It never ends)  
Oh, It's my life... (oh its my life)  
Don't you forget... (don't you forget)  
Caught in the crowd... (caught in the crowd)  
It never ends (it never ends...)

The crowd was screaming encore encore angel sang about 7 songs that night. When they walked off the sate they were all thing about how to make the band sharringans life miserable. They would have their way.


	3. 1st day of school

Ring ring ring smash. Sakura smashed her alarm clock at the wall annoyed. It was the first day of school and ino burst in her room screaming to get ready (the angels live in the same mansion) "sakura hurry up and get ready and put on your uniform" ino said "no way i'm wearing that nasty uniform yuck" sakura moved to her closet nd to out a button down blouse, ripped jeans, and a pair of convers. When the girls saw sakura they did the same thing ino wore a tube top with skirt ans sandals. Hinata wore button down blouse skirt and sandals, and tenten wore a tank top, shorts with tights underneath a pair of doc martens. When they were ready they go into there Bugatti and drove to school

-sasuke and the boys were getting ready they where just like the girls did not bother to wear the ugly uniform they all wore different colored shirts and baggy jeans with sneakers (the usual). When they finished getting ready they go into their sports car and drove off

-when they all go to school they where on different sides of the parking lot so they did not even notice each other when they got out of their cars they were swarmed by fans from the school. When sasuke an the band go to class they took their seats. Neji was glaring at every fangirl that touched him or especially his hair, shikuamaru was sleeping ignoring the fangirls admiring is sleeping by face, naruto was thanking all the compliments the fangirls gave him with a big goofy smile, and sasuke was making out with every girl that came up to him him. When the angels walked in the class room every on froze everyone crowding sasuke and his band where crowding sakuras band" ahhhhhh can I have you digraph, I love youuuu, can I have date" when kakashi walked in he told every one to go to their seats. " will you introduce yourself please" stated kakashi" i'm sakura and this my band angels I like ice cream and rock music my favorite color is black and I hate stupid, ignorant, know it all's" sakura said staring at sasuke who only smirked at her. " i'm tenten I like icecream to and I love rock music ans hip hop, my favorite color is black and I hate know it all's as well" said tenten " I am ino and I also like ice cream, and I love romantic music my favorite color is pink and I hate the color black" tenten and sakura glared at her as ino backed away scared" i'm hinata and I love lot of things and a lot of different music I like all colors and I hate know it all's as well" said hinata. " ok sakura sit next to sasuke , hinata sit next to naruto, ino sit next to shikamaru, and tenten sit next to neji" said kakashi. When they went to they sets neji turned to tenten and said" hey i'm neji and your pretty" tenten looked at him and said" I want nothing to do with a know it all's or did you miss my introduction" neji turned and thought to i'm self 'interesting' naruto turned to hinata and said " hey I like you your nice and hot" hinata blushed and then she said" thank you naruto but my band would not appreciate you flirting with me" naruto thought to him self 'ill get through to her soon' ino and shikamaru just stared at each other then turned to face the from of the class 'troublesome' shikamaru thought when sakura sat down sasuke got very close to her and said" hey sexy mabey we can go out some time" sakura turned to him smile and said" of course" her smile vanished "not" I think you missed what I said a few minutes ago I hate ignorant people who think that they are above all" sasuke smiled ant turned back 'she will fall for me I always get what I want' four girls showed up in front of each angel and said " I'm karen, and these girls re my friend mia, amu, and utau, each girl had on a skirt you would never have seen in your life if you would have not met them they each sat on a boys lap. Karen on sasuke, mia on shikamarus lap, mu on nejis lap, and utau on narutos lap. " you guys should stay away from our man" they all said at the same time the angels stared at each other and nodded the all got up at the same time and pushed the girls of the boys lap and sat on the boys lp them selves. They turned to girls and said " I don't see your name on them so they also could be ours" the angels said at the same time then the angel kissed the boys deeply they where making out for about five minutes before they came apart the boys where shocked at the girls and the girls just sat back in their seats and copied the work on the board as if nothing happened while the fangirls stormed off.

(interesting first day of school wanted it what will happen next!)


	4. the aftermath

After the so called incident that happened in class the boys where siting down and thinking how damn good the fucking kiss was. While the girls were completely normal siting and doing their work. When the bell rang the girls got up and rushed out. When hey notice that the boys where following them, they just turned to look and brushed it off. The each went to their liker and all the boys at the same time to the girls said" so it must be fate that wants us together our lockers are next to each other and we have the same schedule" the girls looked at them and pretended to puke they all said" or maybe it is the demon lord that wants to put us through hell and stop using corny punch lines on me they won't work" they winked and walked away from the boys. The boys stood at their locker stunned they got rejected twice in 2 hours no they got rejected period never had a girl rejected them. The next class was music. When they walked in every one and even the teacher was asking both bands to sing at least two songs for them. Both bands said yes of course. First it was sharringan.

(starstukk by 3oh!3)

Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go _[whistles]_,  
That's the way they all come through like _[whistles]_,  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya _[whistles]_,  
That's the way she come through like _[whistles]_,

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go _[whistles]_,  
All the people on the street know _[whistles]_,  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go _[whistles]_,  
All the people on the street know _[whistles]_,

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

All the kids in the room screamed but of course angel was yet to go they got on stage and started to sing

**(love without tragedy by Rihanna)**

Red lipstick, rose petals, heartbreak

I was his Marilyn Monroe

Brown eyes, tuxedo, fast cars

A James Dean on the low,

Dean on the low

I ask you what's the matter

You say, oh it's nothing at all

Heart's racing, outta control

And you knew that I couldn't let it go

You used to be this boy I loved

And I used to be this girl of your dreams

Who knew the course of this one drive

Injured us fatally

You took the best years of my life

I took the best years of your life

Felt like love struck me in the night

I pray that love don't strike twice

Red lipstick, rose petals, heartbreak

I was his Marilyn Monroe

Brown eyes, tuxedo, fast cars

A James Dean on the low

What's love without tragedy

What's love without tragedy (Marilyn Monroe)

What's love without tragedy

What's love without tragedy

Mother Mary, I swear I wanna change

Mister Jesus, I'd love to be a queen

But I'm from the left side of an island

Never thought this many people would even know my name

As time flies, way above me

For you I've cried, tears sea-deep

Oh glory, the prayers carry me

I'll be a star, you keep directing me

Let's make the best scene they've ever seen

Let's capture the moment

Cause even forever ain't forever

I swear by the moment

Cause together ain't promised forever

Let's live in the moment

As long as we got each other

Die in the moment

I'm prepared to die in the moment

Cause even forever ain't forever

I swear by the moment

Cause together ain't promised forever

I swear by the moment

As long as we got each other

Die in the moment

I'm prepared to die in the moment

To die in the moment

Mother Mary, I swear I wanna change

Mister Jesus, I'd love to be a queen

But I'm from the left side of an island

Never thought this many people would even know my name

As time flies, way above me

For you I've cried, tears sea-deep

Oh glory, the prayers carry me

I'll be a star, you keep directing me

Let's make the best scene they've ever seen

Let's capture the moment

Cause even forever ain't forever

I swear by the moment

Cause together ain't promised forever

Let's live in the moment

As long as we got each other

Die in the moment

I'm prepared to die in the moment

I'm prepared to die in the moment

I'm prepared to die in the moment

Cause even forever ain't forever

I swear by the moment

I'm prepared to die in the moment

The crowd screamed even louder than before. Sharringan was not going to lose to a couple of girls they went back up for their last song

" wait I have a request sing you last song as a upbeat song that will knock our socks off with the words"

Sasuke knew exactly what song to sing

**(omg by usher)**

Oh my gosh  
Baby let me...  
I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
Oh my

_[Chorus:]_  
Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_[Verse 1:]_  
I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
Sexy from her head to toe  
And I want it all, it all, it all

_[Chorus:]_  
Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh

You make me want to say _[repeat 2x]_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
This one something special, this one just like dynamite  
You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
Sexy from her head to the toe  
And I want it all, it all, it all

_[Chorus:]_  
So, honey let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
You make me want to say..  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh My Gosh!

Oh my gosh  
Oh my  
Oh my  
Oh, oh my gosh

Oh myy gosh  
I did it again  
So I'm gone let the beat drop

_[Usher:]_  
Oh, oh, oh myy  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
Ooh my gosh _[x3]_

All the girls where creaming you can ,ove me down

Angel went on stage and the same girl screamed out "you guys sing a nasty song but funny at the same time" sharringan thou there was no way a bunch of girls can have a song like that. They were wrong

**(Christmas tree by lady gaga)**

Ra pa pam pam  
Ra pa pam pam  
Ra pa pam pam  
Ra pa pam pam

Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala  
Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala

The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree  
The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree

Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala  
Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala

Ho ho ho under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes, everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)  
We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes, if you want us to we will

You oh oh oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious  
You oh oh oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious

_[Space Cowboy sings]_  
Light you up with you on top let's falalalala (lets go)  
Light you up with you on top let's falalalala (lets go)

Ho ho ho under the mistle toe (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes, everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)  
We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes, if you want us to we will

_[Lady GaGa sings]_  
You oh oh oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious  
You oh oh oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious

Here here here (Ra pa pam pam)  
The best time of the year (Ra pa pam pam)  
Take off my stockings where?  
I'm spreading Christmas cheer  
Yes, if you want us to we will

You oh oh oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious  
You oh oh oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious

The class was finished and the announced angels the winners.


	5. the visit

After the great song battle in music class it was lunch time then skipping to the end of the day. The girls jumped in their car and drove home. While the boys decided to follow them all the way. The girls got out the car and started to talk about what they would sing at the concert tonight. "I think we should sing I bruise easily, thinking bout you, and who's laughing now." That perfect the other girls said. Meanwhile the boys listening to their conversation "I have a great idea. We should totally crash their concert and sing a few songs together." Sasuke said when they all agreed to pay a little visit to their concert they left to their house. In the boys house they were trying to find the perfect songs to sing with the girls. "maybe some body that I used to know, letting go, and scream and shot." Omggg! The rest of the boys yelled. "naruto actually had a good idea!" mean while naruto was glaring ta them like no tomorrow

At the concert

The girls got in stage "hello L.A how are you tonight. are you ready to rock" the girls said the crowd screamed

*by the way for the songs just change he lyric yourself to match the people singing it in the anime*

**(I BRUICE EASALY BY NATASHA BENDINGFIELD)**

My skin is like a map  
Of where my heart has been  
And I cant hide the marks  
Its not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard  
Drop my defences down by my clothes  
I'm learning to fall  
With no safety net to cushion the blow

I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
Theres a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can't scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

I found your fingerprints  
On a glass of wine  
Do you know you're leaving them  
All over this heart of mine too  
But if I never take this leap of faith  
I'll never know  
So im learning to fall  
With no safety net to cushion the blow

_[Chorus]_

Anyone who can touch you  
Can hurt you or heal you  
Anyone who can reach you  
Can love you or leave you

So be gentle...

_[Chorus]_

I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

**(FRANK OCEAN THINKIN BOUT YOU BY)**

A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain  
In Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl  
When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool  
Enough to kick it  
Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho  
Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute  
That's why I kissed you  
Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it, though

I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Yes, of course  
I remember, how could I forget (how could I forget)?  
How you feel (how you feel)?  
You know you were my first time (time).  
A new feel (a new feel)  
It won't ever get old, not in my soul  
Not in my spirit, keep it alive (spirit, keep it alive)  
We'll go down this road  
'Til it turns from color to black and white

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

**(WHOS LAGHING NOW BY JESSIE J)**

Mummy they called me names  
They wouldn't let me play  
I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
"Hey Jessica, you look like an alien  
With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"  
Oh they pulled my hair  
They took away my chair  
I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care  
"Hey Jessica, you're so funny  
You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

Cause I'm in L.A  
You think I've made my fame  
FB makes us friends  
When you only really know my name  
"Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it  
I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"  
So now because I'm signed  
You think my pockets lined  
4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line  
'Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube  
I tagged old photos from when we was at school'

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

Jessie  
She broke out of the box  
Swallowed your pride  
You got that ego cough  
Let the haters hate  
You're like way too late  
Click click to see I got a message from you  
"Hola, I'm proud of you"  
"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow! "  
My reply: Who's laughing now?

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you drag my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now

(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)  
But who's laughing now

(Who's laughing?)  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Thank you every on for coming good night

Before the girls could come of stage the boys dragged them back on. Music started to play and the boys said "I would love to say that the band angels and sharringan with now be one band" they then turned to the angry girls and said play along.

(Somebody that you used to know by gotye)

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[Kimbra:]_  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

_[Gotye:]_  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[x2]_  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

**(Letting go by Sean Kingston)**

Dutty, dutty, dutty love love  
I'm feeling like you letting go  
Dutty, dutty, dutty love love  
I'm feeling like you letting go  
Dutty, dutty, dutty love love  
I'm feeling like you letting go  
Dutty, dutty, dutty love love

Don't be scared girl, call on me,  
Cause me I'm a watcher from my eyes I'm a lover, you see,  
And the way you are wind and the way you are grind,  
Said no matter how much I feel rushed, yeah like that red won't stop (yo)  
But baby girl will you be mine,  
Let Go, show your skin because you're one of a kind,  
And I'm alive, girl I must be in love,  
Cause the way you are grindin' off my car top,

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus:]_  
What if you would just come right out of these clothes?  
You can finally feel the wind when it blows,  
Don't be scared to be free, to let go, show it off,  
Feel like letting go,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm here and and you might not like,  
Cos you need Sean King in your life (Call)  
King I'm a man and a man can't change,  
And if I come over there's a girl lock up with em' limbs, (Yo)  
I feel like letting go,  
If you never know, baby, now you know,  
Cause you're one of a kind, and you dress so fine,  
Like my diamond in a chain, you shine so bright, oh,

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

Ay' Yo Sean, You Mr. Kingston,  
You say you have it, Louie it and then some,  
Look how you grinding on all your ice  
You pretty and you nice,  
You done want Nicki as your wife,  
But you say, I'll be up where you stay,  
I ain't like them other bitches that will be actin' loosely,  
Know you gettin' hyper, I know you wanna get up in it,  
But I just wanna think about it for another minute,  
I think I like your style you all,  
Why ya'll,  
Why don't we let go,  
Ay yo',  
And I ain't gotta tell 'em,  
And I ain't gotta sell 'em,  
It's YSL,  
Teddy, I ain't gotta spell it,  
And yes, I killer kill 'em,  
I guess I am the Villain,  
I park on the curb, I'm the owner of the building (the building),  
Ya deaf?  
Boy me soon left,  
Come get this playboy bunny like Hugh heph,  
Sigh, rastafari,  
Dutty, dutty d-d-d, dutty,

_[Chorus]_

Feel like letting go  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Feel like letting go (lighter)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

(Scream and shout by will. )

Bring the action...

When you hear this in the club  
You're gonna turn this shit up  
You're gonna turn this shit up  
You're gonna turn this shit up  
When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
See the boys in the club  
They watching us  
They watching us  
They watching us  
Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch

_[beat break]_

Oh, yeah... _[3x]_

Bring the action

Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
All the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no  
Hey yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow  
Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house  
Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gon' shake the ground  
'Cause everywhere that we go we bring the action

When you hear this in the club  
You're gonna turn this shit up  
You're gonna turn this shit up  
You're gonna turn this shit up  
When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
You see them girls in the club  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch

_[beat break]_

Oh, yeah... _[3x]_

It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better  
And maybe it goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch

**When they walked off stage the boys had no idea what hey where in for.**


End file.
